1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational exercise device; and more particularly to an exercise device of the type where user locomotion is effected by bounding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An exercise device of the type known as a pogo stick has been known for many years. Pogo sticks appear to offer fun and enjoyment to users of all ages, as well as provide beneficial exercise. They are relatively safe to use, even for young children. However, they have never gained the widespread popularity, either as recreational or exercise devices, as did the spring type hobby horses for the very young children, or the trampoline for older children and adults. Some of the lack of this widespread popularity can be attributed to the inherent jolting action or skeletal shock that the user suffers just prior to the users weight overcoming the friction and stiffness of the confined coil spring as the base of the pogo stick strikes the ground. The limitations of the confined spring and friction cause the conventional pogo stick to provide a bouncing action similar to the short hops of a rabbit. A good deal of effort is required in order to effect even these short hops, which detract substantially from the fulfillment associated with being propelled upwardly and forwardly by the spring action.
Another disadvantage that limits pogo-stick popularity is the required utility surface. By its very nature, the conventional pogo-stick must be used on a concrete, asphalt or hardwood surface in order to effect any bouncing action whatsoever. This, of course, limits the areas of use and makes them quite impracticable for playground or backyard use.
Of course another characteristic of conventional pogo-sticks is their difficulty of manufacture. Except for the very young children, the resistance to shock and needed strength of the various parts inordinately increases the cost of manufacturing. Also, the pogo-stick must be sized accurately for each user weight range.
Various proposals have been offered in an attempt to overcome some of the above limitations. For example, in an attempt to overcome some of the deficiencies of coil springs, a pogo-stick was proposed having a telescoping piston and cylinder arrangement incorporating an air spring. The air pressure in the cylinder is varied depending on the weight of the user. Also, other types of spring action, such as rubber balls, have been proposed. In an attempt to provide a device that would operate on lawns or other penetrable surfaces, a plurality of radially spaced spring legs were used to support the device. The above devices appear to be satisfactory for the purposes intended; however, in many instances, disadvantages were overcome at the expense of other features. For example, the device having the air spring was relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. The multi-legged device occupied a relatively large area, and tended to be unstable when more weight was exerted on certain of the spring legs than other. Additionally, the above mentioned examples, with the possible exception of the air spring, must be individually sized for the various weight ranges of the user.